Kesetressan Luc
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: akhir-akhir ini Luc jadi banyak pikiran stress, kira-kira ada apa ya ? apa luc lagi dapet ? aah gak mungkin, Luc-kan cowok ! ya lansung aja baca :  warning : gaje dll.


Hai minna-san ! Saat ini Ryoko lagi sibuk bikin fic. Maklum liburan haha, Kali ini Ryoko nyoba bikin fic yang ada unsur humornya, gak tau deh lucu apa garing.

Fic ini , aku ambil chara dari game kesukaanku Suikoden, ada The Destroyers, Sasarai dan Viki dari Suikoden III ! tapi maaf ya kalau kurang berkenan dihati, kepada fans masing-masing chara ;D minna gomen ne !

Langsung aja deh diliat ! check it out !

**Character design by** : Fumi Ishikawa

**Warning** : Gaje, kata-kata kasar yang dikasih *, Luc itu punyaku ! dll.

Pagi itu, Luc terlihat stress mondar-mandir didalam ruangan kerjanya, di Le Buque. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tiba-tiba, Sarah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Master Luuuc !" sapa Sarah semangat.

"Ada apa , Sarah ?" Tanya Luc yang keheranan melihat muridnya itu sangat semangat hari ini.

"Master Luc, ini aku dapat hadiah dari Lotre di pasar kaget yang ada setiap hari minggu di jalanan menuju tempat ini, Aku dapat 2 tiket liburan ke Bali ! Anda mau …" belum selesai Sarah bicara, tiba-tiba Yuber memasuki ruangan dan segera memeluk sarah dengan sangat mesranya.

"My Lovely Saraaaaah !" teriak Yuber, "Kamu bawa apa sayang ? akh tiket liburan untuk kita berdua bukan ?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Don't touch me ! maniak ! ge-er lo ! ini buat master Luc gue !" sahut Sarah yang marah-marah karena dipeluk Yuber.

"oh my lovely Saraaah … kau menghancurkan hatiku…" ujar Yuber yang kemudian nangis guling-guling.

"Well, master Luc, erm… anda mau i-" lagi-lagi perkataan Sarah dipotong oleh seseorang.

"my sweetie, Luc ! eke bawa makanan untuk kamyu… ! " teriak Albert yang datang entah dari mana.

"A-ah, Albert bisa tidak Lu jangan nyebut gue pake 'my sweetie' ? sorry aja ya, gue bukan hombreng" tolak Luc yang semakin ilfeel kepada rekan satu gengnya itu.

"Lho ? kenapa sayangku ? kitakan saling cinta ?" sahut Albert yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Heh ! Lo ! denger ya ! Master Luc itu bukan Homo seperti Lo ! dia itu normal ! dan pastinya dia maunya sama gue yang cewek tulen ! bukan sama Lo banci cap botol !" selak Sarah yang gak terima kalau Albert juga sangat erm .. mencintai Luc ? mungkin ….

"apa lo bit*h ? " seru Albert yang tiba-tiba marah sama Sarah.

"heh lu juga apa Bu*l ?" sahut Sarah yang tidak terima di maki oleh Albert yang katanya nggak normal dalam percintaan itu.

"Bit*ch !"

"Bu*l !"

"CUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP !" teriak Luc yang memegangi kepalanya , "Nih ! semua gara-gara ramuan yang dikasih Sasarai, semuanya jadi suka sama gue , mau cowok ato cewek ! f*ck banget tuh si Sasarai !"

"Master Luc sayang ?"

"Luc ?"

"My sweetie Luc ?"

"DIAAM ! GUE STRESS GARA-GARA INI NIH ! SASARAI SEKARANG LO KEMANA SETELAH LO GINIIN GUE ? DASAR SODARA GAK TAU TERIMA KASIH !" keluh Luc yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari, "NYESEL GUE BELIIN TROMPET TAON BARU BUAT LU !" lanjutnya.

"Master Luc sayang, Sarah mencintai master bukan karena ramuan itu kok, aku… tulus dari hati …" ucap Sarah yang semakin membuat Luc ingin meledak.

"Eke juga ! eke tulus dari hati sayangku !" timpal Albert yang nggak mau kalah.

"Mati Kalian Semua ! gue gak suka sama kalian berdua pergi dari markas gue !" teriak Luc yang semakin emosi, dia sekarang nggak peduli dengan rencana 'mengubah dunia'. Rupanya ini yang ,membuat Luc menjadi stress.

"hiks … hiks … master Luc jahaaat !" rengek Sarah yang menangis histeris.

"Udah sarah, mending sama abang Yuber aja …" kata Yuber sambil memeluk Sarah yang sedang menangis, wah wah mencuri kesampatan dia.

"PERGI LO !" teriak Sarah sambil menonjok Yuber hingga radius 50 km.

"My sweetie engkau sangat kejam pada eke…" Albert pun ngambek dibawah meja dan bermain dengan semut-semut.

"GUE KAGAK PEDULI AMA KALIAN SEMUA !" seru Luc lagi, Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Luc pun keluar dari sana, ia segera menenangkan dirinya, Ia pun meninggalkan kota itu.  
Luc berjalan sendirian mencari sesuatu eh bukan seseorang, yang sangat ia benci, ya .. si Sasarai , Bishop yang sangat jahil dan terkenal jahil di suikoden world. Bahkan ia mendapat awards karena pekerjaannya yang hanya bisa menjahili orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, Luc melihat seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang, wanita itu sangat Luc cintai, namun, wanita itu pelupa dan bahkan bodohnya minta ampun (Luc kok bisa suka sama cewek itu yah ?)

"Viki !" sapa Luc yang berlari menghampiri Viki. Viki kelihatan bingung melihat kedatangan Luc.

"Siapa … ya ?" Tanya Viki pada Luc. Ini membuat Luc sedikit malu.

"Gue Luc ! masa Lupa lagi sih ?" bentak Luc pada Viki yang memang… sedikit yaaah gitulaaah.

"Luc ? Luc yang mana ya ?" Tanya Viki lagi.

"Ya Yang ini Be*o !" jawab Luc sambil menimpuk kepala Viki dengan kaleng bekas minuman, kalian tahu ? inilah cara agar Viki bisa ingat semuanya, cuman, tergantung merk kaleng minuman itu apa, misalkan co*a-co*a Viki bisa ingat selama 1 hari, pep*I hanya setengah hari dan lain-lain.

"Oh … Luc… Kenapa ?" Tanya Viki dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"L-Lu bantu gue cari Sasarai dong !" ucap Luc yang deg-degan melihat wajah cantiknya Viki.

"boleh, tapi bayar 100.000 potch !" sahut Viki sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Mata duitan lo ! guekan sahabat lo !" sahut Luc yang sedikit kesal karena Viki lumayan mata duitan.

"Eh Bro , di dunia ini kagak ada yang gratis !" sahut Viki.

'yaudahlah, bego-begoin dia aja, paling besok ge dia lupaa' pikir Luc dengan senyum sinisnya. "oke-oke gue bayar ! tapi nanti ! anter gue dulu ke tempatnya Sasarai."

"Oke deh Bro !" sahut Viki, "pegang tangan gue !"

'eh tangan ?' spontan wajah Luc jadi merah namun Viki menarik Luc sambikl berkata,

"SHAZAM !"

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berada diruangan eh bukan… kamarnya Sasarai. Terdengar suara Sasarai diruangan lain, ia sedang bernyanyi.

"NENEK MOYANGKU SEORANG PELAUT, MENCARI IKAN YANG GENDUT-GENDUT KALAU TERTANKAP HAP-HAP, AKU SEORANG KAPITEN !"

(yakin itu Sasarai yang nyanyi ? ++'a)

"perut gue sakit denger si Sasarai nyanyi !" seru Luc yang memegangi perutnya.

"Daijoubu ?" Tanya Viki yang lumayan khawatir pada Luc.

"g-gak a-apa" jawab luc yang mulai deg-degan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasarai keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan hanya menggunakan handuk setengah badan. Dia terkejut melihat keberadaan Viki dan Luc yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Aww !" kata Sasarai yang mencoba mengambil baju handuk sebelum handuk yang ia kenakan jatuh.

"IIh ! sodara gak tau malu !" cela Luc sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasarai.

"eh apa ? Lu tuh yang gak tau malu ! pacaran di kamar orang ! gak minta izin lagi !" seru Sasarai yang gak mau kalah.

"Heh ! gue ama Luc tuh gak pacaran !" sahut Viki polos, ini membuat Luc sedikit merasa menyesal.

"Trus ngapain kalian kesini ?" Tanya Sasarai lagi.

"kembaliin kehidupan gue jadi normal !" jawab Luc yang langsung to the point.

"Hah ? maksud lo ?"

"Lu bikin rekan-rekan gue jadi aneh !"

"oh yang itu… gimana ? jadi popular Luc ? hahaha"

"eh ! amit-amit, si Albert jadi homo gitu, mending sama si Yuber ! nah ini sama Gue ! tiap hari gue gak tenang tau !"

"Lebok !"

"Wah ! lu parah gue bilangin mami Leknaat nih !"

"gue bilangin lagi ke papi Hikusaak !"

Viki yang daritadi dicuekin pun hanya terdiam dan gak ngerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia hanya ngomel-ngomel sendiri dalam hati dan menyumpahi si kembar dari Harmonia itu.

"Anak papi !"

"Anak Mami !"

Sasarai dan Luc tetap ledek meledek seperti itu. Tunggu, bukankah Luc ingin minta obat penawarnya dari Sasarai ? kok jadi kayak gini ?

"hei , Anak Papi ! gue sihir lo jadi kodok !"

"Apa anak Mami ? Lu juga gue sihir jadi orang ganteng mau ?"

"Eh asal lo tau aja ya ! Gue tuh udah ganteng !"

"oh gitu ya ? bukannya gantengan Gue ? sang Bishop Harmonia hahaha"

"CUKUUUUUUUUP !" teriak Viki yang –tumben connect- sangat kesal mendengar pertengkaran yang gak jelas antara Luc dan Sasarai itu. "Heh ! Luc, katanya lu mau bawa Sasarai ketempat lu supaya lu bebas dari Albert dan Sarah itu…!"

"eh iya … gue lupa , thanks yah viki.. Sasarai , lu ikut gue ! kasih obat penawarnya ke mereka-mereka !" seru Luc yang menggandeng tangan Sasarai tiba-tiba.

"Boleh aja, asal lu mau bayar !" sahut Sasarai dengan rada usil ia nyumputin sesuatu di tangannya.

"Oke gue bayar, berapa ?" sahut Luc.

Sasarai lalu menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang dikepal kepada Luc. "Pilih !"

Luc sudah mencium keusilan Sasarai padanya, tapi apa boleh buat, bisa saja Sasarai mau membantunya. Ia pun memilih tangan kanan Sasarai dan…

" !" teriak Luc yang teriakannya dapat terdengar seantero negeri.

"Hah ? luc kenapa ?" Tanya Viki yang kemudian melihat telapak tangan Sasarai, " ! imuuuuuut XDXDXD" teriak Viki yang kini terdengar hingga radius 100 km

"Sasarai ! dapet darimana tuh foto ! siniin gak !" kata Luc yang malu setengah mati, ternyata di tangan Sasarai terdapat foto Luc baru-baru ini yang masih disuapi oleh mami Leknaat.

"dapet dari interneeet dooong ahaha" sahut Sasarai dengan nada meledek.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luc menyerang Sasarai, Brak ! bruk ! breek !  
terdengar suara kegaduhan disana hingga Viki berteriak..

"Kyaaaa ! Yaoi !"

Luc dan Sasarai terkejut melihat Viki berteriak seperti itu, akhirnya, mereka melihat diri mereka di kaca, mereka dapati mereka yang sedang berpelukan seperti teletubbies, dan mulut Sasarai terkena pipi Luc sehingga terlihat, Sasarai seperti mencium pipi Luc.

"GYAAAAAAA !" teriak mereka berdua.

"Idiiih ! amit-amit gue ! Ya Allah … maafkan Hambamu ini, Astagfirullah … !" kata Luc yang langsung mencuci pipinya itu dengan tanah sebanyak 7x.

"Heh ! lu kira ciuman gue najis apa ?" kata Sasarai yang tidak menerima semua itu, "Asal lo tau aja ya ! gadis-gadis banyak yang minta dicium sama gue tau !"

"Eh ! mending gue itu cewek ! gue tuh cowok ! bakal gak enak diliatnya ! Kalau para fujoshi ngeliat kita, kita bakal di pair yang macam-macam !" sahut Luc.

"Iya juga ya…" ucap Sasarai yang sedikit lemot itu. "gua juga kudu mesti nyuci bibir gue yang seksi ini…" (idih, Sasarai narsis banget =='a)

"Mana obat penawarnya ?" bentak Luc yang nggak sabaran.

"nih nih ! udah pulang kalian berdua ! gue mau luluran lagi ! amit-amit deh gue pelukan sama orang kayak Luc !" ujar Sasarai sambil melempar obat penawarnya.

"Heeeh ! lu kira gua gak jijik apa ?" sahut Luc yang menangkap botol berisi ramuan yang dibuat Sasarai. "Thanks Bro !"

"Yoa !"

"Ayo Viki, kita kembali !" ajak Luc pada Viki.

"oke … ! Shazaam !" sahut Viki.

Setibanya dimarkas, Luc mendapati Sarah dan Albert yang yang langsung memeluknya. (idiih jijik deh …) terlihat Yuber yang baru balik dari tempat ia terlempar akibat pukulan Sarah.

"My Sweetie, kamyu kemana saja sihh ? eke rindu !" keluh Albert sambil tetap memegang tangan Luc.

"master Luuuc, Sarah minta maaf …" timpal Sarah yang memegangi tangan Luc yang lainnya.

"eh kalian berdua , nih gue punya hadiah buat kalian… diminum sekarang juga !" perintah Luc pada para anak buahnya itu.

Tanpa banyak cincong Sarah dan Albert pun meminumnya, Mereka saling bertatapan dan..

"Oh My Romeo.." kata Sarah pada Albert.

"Oh My Juliette" sahut Albert.

"Cinta kita abadi … !" seru mereka berdua sambil berpelukan.

Yuber dan Luc terkejut melihatnya, ternyata itu bukan obat penawar, tapi Luc masa Bodo', toh dia bebas dari Albert dan Sarah. Namun Tidak bagi Yuber, ia kalang kabut.

"Luc ! apa yang kau lakukan pada My Lovely Sarah ?" gerutu Yuber pada Luc.

"mana gue nyaho, yang penting sekarang gue " sahut luc yang merasa puas dengan ini.

"Oh tidaaaak ! Saraaaah ! abang mau dikemanain ?" rengek Yuber yang memeluk Kaki Sarah. Sarah pun mendelik kearahnya.

" Memang kamu siapa ?" sahut Sarah yang kemudian mendendang Yuber sampai ke Negeri antah berantah.

"My Juliette, sudah lebih baik kita pergi saja dari tempat ini, kita lunch aja di DPR …" ajak Albert sambil menuntun Sarah.

"Baiklah My Romeo, tapi tunggu romeoku , DPR itu apa ?" Tanya Sarah.

"Dibawah Pohon Rindang, My Juliette " jawab Albert dengan lembut.

"Pasangan bodoh !" cela Luc dari belakang Albert dan Sarah. "Nah … sekarang gue mau lanjutin rencana gue merubah dunia, go ! go ! masked Bishop !" lanjut Luc yang kemudian menyalakan PS2nya dan memasukan kaset Suikoden III dan mulai memainkannya.

~Fin~

Nah , sekian dulu ya fic kali ini, kritik dan sarannya boleh ;D

Maaf sekali lagi buat para penggemar masing-masing chara ..

**Ryoko** : gomen ne minna, asal tau aja yaaah … aku fans fanatiknya Luc dan Sasarai kok..

**Luc** : kalo lu fans fanatic gue, kenapa gue dikasih peran yang OMG !

**Ryoko** : go-gomen … Luc-sama …

**Sasarai **: gak apa-apa kok, ini wajar, lagipula ini hanya apresiasi fans terhadap kita Luc.

**Luc** : tapi gak gitu juga kali ! lain kali , buat gue jadi keren dan bukan peran menderita !

**Ryoko** : i-iya , siap laksanakan Luc-sama !


End file.
